Advancements in computing devices, computer networks, computing software, and network applications has increased the variety and complexity in which computing devices are networked and deployed in a networked computing environment. For example, a company may often deploy a large number of computers that are managed by an information services department. In addition to computing devices being managed in a networked computing environment, the applications and hardware of those computers may also be managed. Management of a computer, the computer's hardware, and the applications or software located on that computer, is referred to herein as “asset management.”
In order to adequately perform computer asset management, computers located within a networked computing environment must be identifiable. In short, when information is sent or received from a particular computer, the computer transmitting the information needs to be accurately matched with an identity for that computer. To provide complete functionality, the process of matching computers with identities needs to meet five requirements. First, a computer should uniquely and consistently match a single identity. Second, the process should be impervious to certain changes in the physical or logical configuration of the computers. Third, the process should not rely on user intervention during configuration changes to maintain the identity of the computer. Fourth, the process should allow for a new identity to be generated such that an unchanged computer can be assigned to a new identity. Fifth, when a new identity of a computer is generated, the previous identity for that computer should be identifiable as no longer belonging to the computer (i.e. obsolete) and the new identity should be easily associated with the computer.
Typical techniques of identifying computers may satisfy one or more of those requirements, but are incapable of satisfying all five and thus, cannot provide complete functionality. One typical technique for identifying computers within a networked computing environment assigns a logical identification for each computer as that computer's identity. That logical identification is used to identify the computer. However, logical identifications for computers may be copied and a second computer may access the network using a false identity. Allowing computers with copied identities to access the network results in potential security problems and also results in inaccurate computer asset management. In addition, a physical or logical configuration change of the computer associated with that logical identity may result in the asset management application not being able to match the logical identification with the computer. Still further, when configuration changes occur to the computer, user intervention is often required to ensure that the logical identity for that computer is not lost due to the configuration changes.
Another typical technique for identifying computers within a networked computing environment is through the use of a hardware identification. In such techniques, an item of hardware, such as a hard drive of the computer, is selected and an identifier of that hardware is used to identify the computer. However, hardware identification for a computer cannot be changed, thereby removing the ability to redeploy that computer under a new identity unless the hardware is also modified. Additionally, if the particular item of hardware from which the hardware identification was obtained is replaced or removed, the identity for that particular computer would be lost.
Thus, there is a need for a system, method, and apparatus for managing computers that accurately identifies the computer, allows changes to be made to the computer, and provides the ability to assign a new identity to that computer. Still further, a need exists for such a system that accomplishes those objectives without user intervention.